VALENTINE SWEETNESS!
by Kitty Cat Blackishly Violet
Summary: Lucy, Levy, Mira, Evergreen, Juvia, Wendy, Carla and Erza are making some Valentine sweets for the boys but in the end everyone is embarrassed! Nalu, Gruvia, Gale, LaxusxMira, EvergreenxElfman, WendyxRomeo, CarlaxHappy,ErzaxJellal. Oneshot.


Me: Hey guys! So i know it's early and all but this is a Valentine one shot special ! Just to be clear i have never written a one shot so i don't know how it will turn out! Okay you may start now!

* * *

It was a ordinary day at the guild. That is if you could call "**that**" ordinary. It was as noisy as ever, Natsu, Gray and Gajeel are once more in a fight and of course Elfman was shouting 'Man!' every second and soon every guy in the guild was fighting. But like always Erza came and stopped them and making them all shiver in fear. Mira like always was behind the counter and watching the full show with full amusement.

''Hey Mira!'' greeted a voice that belongs to no other than the guilds very own Lucy who was with the guilds bookworm and loved shorty Levy.

''Hey Lucy,Levy!''

The two named girls took their seats behind the counter and ordered something to drink. Lucy ordered her usual a lemon and mint tea with a hint of vanilla. Levy ordered a hot chocolate with whipped cream and mini marshmallows with a hint of caramel. Mira started with their orders and chatted with her friends and gave them their orders. Soon came Erza, Juvia, Wendy, Carla and Evergreen.

''Hey everyone!'' greeted Wendy with her usual bright smile with Carla in her arms. Everyone chatted about the boys and how reckless they can be. But of course Juvia started to tell everyone that it wasn't her Gray-sama's fault that he was so reckless. But then Mira brought up Valentines day. And knowing her evil mind she was going to be playing matchmaker again.

''Hey i have an idea!'' said Mira in her happy *cough*evil*cough* voice ,''Why don't we make Valentines chocolate all together?!'' everyone thought about the idea carefully well aware that Mira was full of surprises and can be very sly at times when it came to romance and love. But after thinking it throw they all where on board with the idea. And of course Mira was already forming a evil plan to get everyone together. Excluding herself of course. But little did she know that Lucy was planing her own evil plan to get Mira and Laxus together.

'They won't know what hit'em!' thought the two teenage girls at the same time while putting on a sweet and innocent face to cover up the faces of pure evil. To get the other together.

* * *

The next day the girls had gathered in the guilds big kitchen. The room was so big that every girl had a separate table and oven and all those things. Before they had gone shopping for ingredients that they would need. Everyone was making something different. Lucy was making chocolate cookies with some hot pepper for Natsu and Happy some fish shaped chocolate cookies. Juvia decided to make Gray some chocolate ice cream. Levy was making chocolate muffins with pieces of iron in them for Gajeel (she was using dark and a little bit bitter chocolate since Gajeel doesn't like sweets much) and milk chocolate muffins for Lily. Evergreen was making a chocolate souffle with pits of white chocolate in it for Elfman. Erza is baking a chocolate cake with strawberries and whipped cream for Jellal. Wendy and Carla shared their table and were both making homemade chocolates. Wendy was making a heart shaped chocolate where she wrote ''ROMEO'' with vanilla frosting. Carla made a big fish shaped chocolate for Happy, and there was written ''Happy V-day!''. And Mira was making a chocolate and strawberry short cakes for both Laxus and the master. But the difference was that Laxus' cake had a heart shape to it and the master's cake was a square.

''Done!'' the girls yelled at once and started to giggle. They put the sweets in to the fridge to cool down and wait for the next day. Valentines day.

* * *

It was a beautiful Saturday, also know as Valentines day. The sky was blue, the love was in the air and couples everywhere being all lovey-dovey. And of course there were the always adorable confessions of young girls or women. At the Fairy Tail guild Lucy, Levy, Juvia, Evergreen, Erza, Mira, Wendy and Carla where in the kitchen to make some last adjustments to the sweets that are about to be given away.

'Okay it's now or never!' thought Lucy with a spark or evil in her eyes as she turned towards Mira. ''Hey Mira! Which one it for Laxus? Is it the heart shaped one?'' asked Lucy. Mira smiled and said with a tint of embarrassment in her voice:'' That's right! This one is for Laxus and this one is for master! Are those for Natsu?''

''Yep! I made them extra hot and spicy! Since he likes hot and spicy foods! And i made little fish cookies for Happy.'' said Lucy with her usual happy smile that could light up a room. ''What about you Levy? What you make for Gajeel and Lily?''

Levy blushed and looked down at her feet. She started to play with her fingers. ( Oh if only Gajeel could see this! XD) '' Y-yea i made some muffins for them. Gajeel's muffins are dark and bitter chocolate and some pieces of iron in them and Lily's muffins are milk chocolate. How bout you Juvia?''

''Juvia made Gray-sama some Chocolate ice cream! Since Gray-sama loves ice cream so much.''

''I made a chocolate cake with strawberries and whipped cream for Jellal'' said Erza holding up the cake.

'' I made a chocolate souffle with pits of white chocolate for Elfman. That man better eat it or i swear...'' warned Evergreen the imaginary Elfman.

''Me and Carla made homemade chocolates for Romeo and Happy!'' Wendy said holding her chocolate up and Carla her's.

''So now all we have to do...''started Lucy.

''Is deliver them to the boys!'' finished Mira looking as happy as ever.''But who goes first?'' she asked with and evil plan forming i her head.

''I vote Mira!'' said Lucy smirk/grinning while pointing at the par maid. Everyone but Mira had said okay and Mira just stood there in pure shock.

''B-but-!''

''No but's Mira! Now let's go!'' Said Erza as she dragged the girl to the Fair tail guilds main room. Thankfully Mira's short cakes were still alright. She slowly made her way towards where Laxus was. But of course she looked back a few times but still made her way towards the guy.

''H-hey Laxus!'' said the par maid a little bit nervous but thankfully the dragon slayer didn't notice it. At least that's what Mira hoped that was it.

''Hey...Do ya need something?''

''Oh umm...Do..do you know what day it is today?'' she managed to say.

''Ugh...Saturday?''

''Yes and ?''

''And? And what?''

''You seriously don't know?'' asked Mira in shock that the guy forgot what day it is today. Laxus was as confused as ever until it hit him. Literally. Lucy had thrown a paper ball at him and in it was written: _'It's Valentines day you dope!- Lucy.' _Laxus made a 'Oh' face and said :''Valentines day?'' though it came out more like a question.

''Yep! Valentines day is today! So...um h-here yo-ou go-o Laxus...''said the blushing silverette and shoved the shortcake to the guy and ran off to give the master his cake. Not noticing the small tint of pink on Laxus' face nor the evily grinning blond who was filming the full thing.

'' Okay then! Lucy now it's your turn!'' said Mira when she had came back from her delivery of the Valentines chocolate shortcakes. This time Lucy was blushing but quickly got over it and walked towards Natsu who was fighting with Gray again. But soon Juvia was next to Lucy saying something like 'Love rival! Juvia won't loose to you!' or something. Lucy somehow managed to pull Natsu away from the fight and calm him down...for a while.

''Natsu! You know today is Valentines day! And i made you these!'' Lucy said blushing and not looking Natsu in the eye but before Natsu could say anything she added quickly ''A-and i also made Happy these! Well have a nice Valentines day bye bye!'' and Lucy ran off just like Mira had and left Natsu standing there looking at the cookies for while before trying one.

''Yea! I'm all fired up! Thanks Luce!'' yelled the always loud Natsu. But Juvia on the other hand was having a hard time giving Gray the chocolate ice cream she had made. She was at a lost of words and just stood there blushing harder than she ever has.

''Juvia are you alright you face is red?'' asked Gray putting his cold hand to her forehead to see if she had a fever but as soon as he made contact with Juvia, she jumped away surprised. But that got her out of her daze and gathered up all the courage that she has left and shoved the ice cream to his chest and whispering something in the lines of..

''Valentines chocolate ice cream for Gray-sama...'' and ran back to the girls. Gray just watched her run back to her friends and laughing lightly at the silly girl he may or may not like( **A/N:** between you and me he totally likes her XD) and took a bite of the frozen chocolate desert.

''I'll go next.'' said the scarlet haired beauty and walked towards her boyfriend Jellal, who was talking to the master.'' Master would you mind if i borrow Jellal for a moment?''

''Why of course not Erza be my guest!'' said the master with his usual friendly and fatherly attitude and tone of voice. As he watched the couple walk of he sighed and said ''*sigh* Young love...'' also very aware that the two could hear him very well.

''S-so any way Jellal today is Valentines day and-''

''Oh yea that reminds me Erza!...Here i got you something since it's Valentines and all...'' said Jellal looking very cute and shy while giving Erza a beautiful neacklace that made the girls who were watching go 'Awwwww~~ How cute~~' and Erza go redder than her own hair.

''T-thank you-u Jel-lal i also have made you this!'' said Erza as she gave her boyfriend the chocolate cake she had made him. And now it was Jellal's turn to go as bright as a light bulb as he took the cake. The two stood the until Jellal kissed Erza on the cheek and ran off to who knows where. Erza slowly walked to the group and sat down in her chair next to the counter where the others where. Now it was Evergreen's turn to give Elfman the chocolate souffle. She ran to him and put the thing in front of him on the table he was sitting at and said '' Look i'm only going to say this once so listen up! This is for Valentines day ONLY! So don't get any weird ideas got it!? And you better be grateful!'' blushing furiously and stormed off leaving Elfman completely and utterly confused of what just had happened but still wore a pinkish color on his cheeks and muttered 'What the hell...?' under his breath.

''Carla let's go it's our turn!'' said Wendy as she and Carla went to the boys. Wendy went strait towards Romeo and chatted with him for a while before giving him the homemade chocolate and blushing a little. It was as if a cloud of young puppy love was above them cause they looked so damn cute! Carla as always was being tsundere and that was kind cute. As she gave the fish shaped chocolate Happy was over the moon and hugged Carla . Who btw was blushing and trying to get him off of her. Now there was only one left..

''Hey where's Levy?'' asked Juvia looking for her friend.

Lucy pointed towards the table on the back left,'' She's over there giving the chocolate muffins to Gajeel and Lily.'' she said while smiling at her friend.

''Here you go Gayeel, Lily! Happy Valentines day you two!'' said Levy smiling at the two with a tint of pink on her skin. Gajeel just looked at her like she was crazy and the looked down to see Lily smirking at him that read ' She liiiikkkkeeessssss you!~ X3 ( you know what Happy does)' and gajeel just blushed the tiniest bit and started yelling at the calm and cool Lily. And Levy just stood there watching the two close friends and smiling at them with that warm and cute smile of her's.

* * *

Later that day Mira said she had to show everyone something. And when she did on the screen behind her was playing the Valentine giving away by the girls non including her of course. But when the video was over Lucy showed Mira's little give away on the same day. And at the end of the day everyone who got or gave away chocolate was as red as Erza's hair.

* * *

me: hey! i know crappy ending yea...Well hope you liked this Valentines one shot on my fav FT characters! Well R&amp;R! Bye bye!


End file.
